narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chigusa Clan
The is a one of the three main clans in Shingakure. The Chigusa have a similar kekkei genkai to the Shimizu: the Mental Attack and Invasion Shield. History Despite modern hatred, the Chigusa once belonged within the Yamanaka Clan. Whether it be because of their kekkei genkai or they knew it was wrong to use the Mind Body Switch Technique on others for spying, most who carried the Mental Shield rebelled against the Yamanaka. While both sides carried their own strengths, Chigusa was deemed stronger, as Yamanaka failed to surpass their kekkei genkai with their main form of attack. Broke apart, they wandered the shinobi world during the Warring States Period, lead by Maaya Chigusa who harbored extensive knowledge on the human mind and mental techniques overall. Unlike the remainder of those who carried the Mental Shield, she could perform many of the same techniques the Yamanaka clan created. Though she despised what her past clan made her. Maaya spread her knowledge to those of the Shimizu Clan so they could abuse their genjutsu skills as much as possible to ensure their cooperation. She soon requested the Hakuryū Clan perish under the two mind-orientated clans. After all, the village was called Shingakure, and the Hakuryū's Blind Eye had nothing to do with the mind. However, the First Village Head, Shin'ichi Shimizu refused, claiming the village's name had nothing to do with the kekkei genkai of other clans. It was merely inspired by his deceased mother's desire to educate others of the human mind; the Shimizu had not a clue what a kekkei genkai was back when they named the village anyhow. Because of Chigusa being part of Shingakure, drama ensued with Konohagakure the moment Shin'ichi passed. As if the First Shinobi World War wasn't dangerous enough as it was. The alliance with Konoha crumbled, and Chigusa found this to be the perfect time to go against their homing village's rules. Maaya and her daughters left the village one night and sneaked into Konoha with more ease than they should have. They found Konoha was hardly as tight of security as Shingakure. Before they could kill any members of the Yamanaka clan, the three were caught, Maaya's daughters being killed during the capture. After the First Shinobi World War ended, the Second Village Head, while still allowing them to remain in Shingakure, set laws special to only their clan. They were to no longer take up the surname Yamanaka; any who took on their selected last name were prohibited from becoming Village Heads or any higher than jōnin; and any who entered Konohagakure could be killed on sight. Out of fear of just what the Second could do, the remaining members agreed. Maaya was executed for her crime. Appearance Chigusa are easily recognized within the village, their blond hair sticking out from all the dark heads. In addition to the rare hair color in Shingakure, their eyes are most often yellow or orange. There was a single case of red eyes on Maaya Chigusa, but it never occurred elsewhere within the clan. Known Members *Maaya Chigusa *Fukumi Chigusa *Fumika Chigusa